1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device used in a word processor, personal computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of a prior liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as LCD device). There are shown a light source 2, a lead wire 3 for supplying electric power to the light source 2, a liquid crystal element 4, a circuit board 5, a supporting frame 6, a light transmitting substance 7, and a reflection sheet 8.
As shown in FIG. 5, a structure for reflecting a light from the light source 2 is composed of the reflection sheet 8 having high reflectivity and the frame 6 supporting the reflection sheet 8.
In the prior LCD device having such construction, it requires a complicated working process to assemble a back light device within the LCD device, and the reflection sheet 8 and the frame 6 must be detached to exchange the light source 2, which requires a laborious work. Further, since the frame 6 is made of plates of steel or aluminum mainly, it is difficult to provide a mechanism for holding the lead wire 3, therefore, the lead wire 3 becomes an obstacle to a work for exchanging the light source 2.